


Stars and Blood Sins

by Chromatic_Demon123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 year old Stan's and Fiddleford, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill is not evil just morally skewed, Dracula Influence/References, Fiddleford is Van Helsing inspired, Fiddleford is prejudice vampire hunter, Fluff and Smut, Human Looking Henchmaniacs, Human!Bill, M/M, Sibling Incest, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: When a simple job turns into a test of loyalty and fate...Stanford and Stanley Pines have recently moved to the sleepy town of Gravity Hollows, Germany in a attempt to escape there less than ideal life in America and are finding things are about to get weirder than they expected. Stanford lands himself a job with the eccentric millionaire Bill Cipher who comes off as the ideal boss with little to no flaws and just desires his staff to feel respected and cared about including his new hire Ford. As time goes by Ford and Bills professional relationship gets whole lot more deeper than Ford expected and dark secrets come to light as friends and allies are pitted against one and other leaving Ford caught in the crossfire between his loyalty to the alluring man he has fallen increasingly more in love with and the trust with his brother who in the same respect torn between the choice of his own happiness and letting his brother dance with lonely devil.Choices can be hard when Ford is forced to choose between an eternity of love he thought he would never have or siding with his own kind out of fear of the unknown.





	Stars and Blood Sins

{(OvO)} {(OvO)} {(OvO)}

 

 

                                                                                                                                             

_Click…click…click…ugh this is fucking irritating…_

I had been clicking around the internet for almost five days looking for a job since Stan and I had arrived in Germany and secured our living quarters. Money was important right now and Stan’s job at the tavern was barely tiding us over. My job search had become stagnant even with my many Ph.D.’s and extensive knowledge on my desired job. It wasn’t that my qualifications weren’t enough they were more focused on my age. Oh I am so sorry I am only twenty nine years old and already have twelve Ph.D.’s but that’s not enough for the wrinkly old jackasses who I tried to convince to hire me because apparently age is equivalent to knowledge and since I’m only to twenty nine and not as old as all those salty ass Gandolf’s in overpriced suits I’m just a child with, lets count them, TWELVE Ph.D.’s and enough knowledge to outdo half the company’s senior staff. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed figuring there was no use getting wound up about something that with enough tact could be remedied within time. I had my face buried in my hands completely unaware of the sudden hug I was engulf in and the gravelly chuckle in my ear.

“You look stressed long day job hunting or did pops call again to remind you what a shitty son you are for not sucking his dick and allowing him to think for you.” Said my twin brother Stanley as he not so subtly slid onto my lap smirking as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Job hunting was what was initially pissing me off but yes our father was another pain in the ass I was dealing with exclusively because he wouldn’t talk to Stan in a million years after he refused to go to college and full blown yelled in our dad’s face that he was tired of lying about who he was in order to please a good for nothing abusive manipulator which is how we found out Stan was bisexual and that he could throw a good solid punch that could knock our old man off his feet. Unfortunately Stan got arrested and kicked out for assaulting our father which I thought was bullshit so I used a piece of my college money to bail him out of jail and spite a prick like my dad thus getting disowned for foolishly pitying garbage and apparently lowering myself to his level by giving him handouts. We left the United States to distance ourselves away from our toxic father unfortunately leaving behind our worried mother shortly after I graduated college and Stan got us banned from a couple states and decided it was either Germany or New Zealand and Stanley won the coin toss making out new home Gravity Hollows a small city in eastern Germany.

Stan pecked my forehead and smiled down at me “Don’t go spacing out on me there Sixer or get caught in some shitty memory of Captain Asshole when we no longer have to deal with his bullshit.”

I leaned my forehead against his and smiled before pressing my lips against his pulling him closer. I frowned against his mouth when I tasted alcohol on his tongue and pulled back my frown still firmly in place.

He noticed my pissed expression and asked innocently “Everything okay Ford?”

I narrowed my eyes and said slowly “You’ve been drinking haven’t you?”

Stan stood up off my lap and smiled “I may have had one or two beers at the Rusty Gear since my boss is a generous man and likes to wind down at the end of the night with his staff. Don’t worry he provides them free of charge so I’m not spending money drinking if that’s what’s got you miffed.”

I huffed “Stan you know your problems with alcohol. You know the more you drink the stupider you act. Let’s not forget alcohol was a minor factor of why we got banned from Michigan.”

“Says the minor alcoholic himself.” Stan smirked as he kneeled and propped his head on his arms on my lap.

“You know damn well I haven’t touched alcohol in a very long time so you can honestly go to hell Stan.” I hissed venomously.

He chuckled and smirked “Then why did I find a half empty bottle of wine in the back of the fridge placed in a way that one would swear it was being hidden?

I knew right there I was busted but I wasn’t going to admit that to him and lied “That was merely sparkling cider I got from the market in town yesterday.”

Stan looked at me through lidded eyes with a knowing smile and purred “Sparkling cider? Is that what their calling it nowadays Sixer?”

I growled and slapped his hands out from under his chin and grabbed his short fluffy ponytail and pulled his head back and snapped “Can’t you find a better use for your mouth right now?”

I pressed his face into my crotch and he chuckled as he looked up at me and said “Oh I see what this is about someone needs a little attention I guess all my long shifts at the tavern have left you a little deprived huh?”

Stan unsnapped my pants button and slowly pulled the zipper down revealing my red boxer briefs smirking like the world’s biggest tease only succeeding in irritating me more.

I leaned back in the chair and twirled my hand sighing “Sometime this year Stan.”

Stan laughed and smiled up at me “Yeesh sorry princess I forgot you’re not into building suspense.”

I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek on my hand looking at him blandly “For someone who knows I need attention you’re doing a good job at depriving me more.”

Stan chuckled and removed my pants and boxers so that I was now sitting naked from the waist down as he gently cupped my length in his hand and ran his tongue up the shaft making me shiver as his mouth set to work sucking on the sensitive appendage making me moan quietly. Stan was amazing at this never going too fast or slow and always leaving me satisfied. Some would find it weird or disgusting that I enjoyed my twin brother sucking me off but ever since that drunk night after a college party Stan convinced me to attend we became comfortable with showing sexual affection to each other but we have never actually had sex with each other since I was still a little apprehensive about sex in general even at twenty nine years old. Stan understood and often sought that kind of activity elsewhere though some of his sexual partners often made me question if Stan even remotely had any standards. Stan and I made eye contact making me blush seeing my brother so lovingly suck me off but he looked away and I could tell he was smiling even with my cock buried in his throat. He bobbed his head up and down a light hum resonating through him as my hand found its way into his hair untying the green ribbon he used to keep it out of his way at work and ran my fingers through the soft brown locks he had let grow out after pretty much giving up on his normal hair routine he had when we were young. I groaned softly as Stan gripped my hips his nails digging into the flesh while his tongue swirled around the sensitive skin driving me absolutely crazy with lust. My body twitched and became unbearably warm when I suddenly came with a choked gasp hearing Stan gag a bit before pulling himself off me and swallowing the semen in his mouth gently rubbing my inner thighs to relax the noticeable tension in them.

Stan chuckled as he stood up and asked “Feel better Sixer?”

I smiled leaning back in my chair enjoying the blissful feeling of my orgasm and nodded slowly. He suddenly pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and gently pressed it against my chest.

“Let’s hope this helps your job hunting stress I thought I looked promising.” He said as I grabbed the paper and looked at it finding it was a flyer for a job opening offered by some rich person in town known as Bill Cipher and he was holding interviews tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I looked over the expectation finding it a basic secretary butler type job which I would have readily passed up if it weren’t for the seventy five dollar an hour paycheck he was offering with almost ten hour work days and weekends and holidays off. As much as I didn’t like the sound of being someone’s page boy the paycheck and other perks listed on the flyer really sweet talked me and perhaps I could impress Mr. Cipher with my resume and sweep the job out from under anyone else applying because if one thing was certain I was probably not going to be the only one showing up tomorrow for a sweet deal like this though at least I wasn’t going to have to fight catty women seeing as the job required you to be male and over the age of twenty one with at least a year’s worth of college education making me chuckle as I imagined blowing this guy out of the water with my twelve Ph.D.’s at twenty nine years old.

 

* * *

 

The next day I dug out my old job interview clothes pairing the white shirt with the black vest and a dark red neck tie and tried to get my unruly fluffy brown hair under control managing to get it to look reasonable with some gel and a comb before doing a once over on my face with a razor.

I stood in the mirror checking my appearance nervously and said to my reflection “Okay Ford no need to be nervous just some old rich guy looking for an assistant you literally have no competition as far as it seems who the hell can outdo you academic achievements you’re honestly one in a million plus no other self-respecting genius would choose to work as a secretary so you’re going to be hard pressed to find another genius like yourself at this interview today.”

As soon as I was satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my keys and got in my beat up red Volkswagen and drove to the address on the flyer. When I arrived there were five other cars of nicer quality there making me feel self-conscious about my rust bucket so a parked in an available space away from them. I hurried up to the door and rang the doorbell hearing it chime when it opened up to a tiny shaggy pink haired woman in a black and gold maid outfit her dark pink painted lips smiling at me as she waved me in.”

“I am gonna assume you are the last of the second batch to come in we had a rather poor turnout yesterday only three people showed up all to be turned away by Bill out of disappointment.” She said as we walked farther into the mansion.

I raised an eyebrow “You allowed to call your boss by his first name?”

The little pink haired maid laughed “Of course Bill hates formal stiff people he finds honest laid back people more appealing or sometimes the shy nervous ones seeing as he likes to tease or fluster them. You have no idea how many maids I have had to train to call him Bill over Mr. Cipher or sir seeing as all our maids come in as god fearing ladies that we have to break and loosen up if they’re gonna survive working here. Most of them were surprised Bill gives us keys to the wine cellar after work and it was especially funny when one of the new ones almost had a heart attack when Bill came to drink with us one night to be honest its great having a boss that’s just as much of a wino as all us maids.”

So from the sounds of it he was a bit eccentric. Okay not entirely out of my comfort range as long as I didn’t give him the impression I was nervous and shy or stiff and formal. Basically if I could pull off a loose demeanor without getting carried away this job was probably as good as mine. My best bet was to emulate Stan minus the vulgarity of his speech and lack of common sense in professional situation and I was golden. This just meant I had to emulate that personality until I could find my own niche if and when I get this job. She led me to a waiting area where five other slightly older men were sitting none looking younger than late thirties making me feel all sorts of nervous when they looked up all sporting a bland expression.

The tiny maid handed me a tag that had a gold one on it and said “It was the last tag in the hat Bill wanted to do this fairly so he made the six of you draw numbers.”

I nodded and sat down as she walked away only for one of the sharply dressed men to laugh and nudge the guy next to him “Hey at least junior doesn’t have to wait in suspense to be turned away.”

I leaned back in the chair after taking a cookie sitting on the untouched tray just to shove it in their face I was being polite and partaking in food that a maid probably worked hard to make and asked casually taking a bite of what tasted like a snickerdoodle “And what gives you the impression he will turn me away?”

One of the other men snickered “Face it kid Mr. Cipher did say you have to be over twenty one and have at least a year of college but honestly a successful guy like him wants someone with more experience and higher education. He was just setting the bar low in case he couldn’t reel in the big fish.”

I wanted to laugh so loud at what I just pieced together in my head after a two minute conversation with these guys. It was safe to assume the tiny maid was not as much a conversationalist with them as she was with me nor did they ask the right question to get her secrets of how to ace this interview plus something tells she like me more or at least enough to set me up for a possible success.

I just smiled not taking the older man’s bait into saying something stupid when the tiny maid came back in and called out “Interviewee number one.”

I stood up walking away from the snickering men and followed the tiny woman around the corner.

She smiled up at me making me realize her eyes were almost a dark pinkish mauve though like her hair color I could only assume her eye color was perhaps fake too when she said breaking me out of my thoughts “Hope those stiffs were heckling you too bad.”

I smiled “Nah. I dealt with worse in high school and I know better than to play there game best to let fools be fools on their own and not be dragged down with them.”

I could have sworn I had seen an excited gleam in her eyes but she looked down at my papers and said “Just set those on Bill’s desk so he can peruse them during the interview he should be there in a minute he just stepped outside for a cigarette.”

So he was a smoker guess it would kinda make sense since a lot a rich guys smoke outta stress but nonetheless I smiled and said “Thank you ummm…”

She smiled over her shoulder “Names Pyronica Mephisto but your cute butt can call me Ronnie.”

My face heated up a bit at her teasing and replied “S-Stanford Pines but please call me Ford.”

She giggled “Good luck Fordsy not that I think you’ll need it.”

She disappeared around the corner as I walked in Bill’s office and sat down wiping the sweat off my brow. Why must I get fluster with every woman who flirts with me I am twenty nine years old this should not be happening to me anymore especially if I lean toward romancing men. Perhaps it the fact she called me cute when I am so used to being called freakish or unappealing by women then again Ronnie doesn’t exactly scream normal either what with the colored contacts and bright pink hair working for some eccentric rich wine enthusiast. I set my paper on the large black desk and sat back in the plush chair in front of the desk waiting for Bill to show up and looked around the office finding it spacious and decorated with all manner of things from old books to skeletons of animals cast in resin. The soft gold and black color scheme was almost soothing especially with the dim lighting and the light smell of cinnamon that permeated the study.

Suddenly the door opened and voice said loudly and full of energy “Jesus it’s bright out today my poor eye was blinded when I went out into the hellscape of sunlight.”

I looked around towards the particularly young sounding voice and saw a man unwrapping a scarf from his face and taking a top hat off. I couldn’t help but stare at the young man especially with how beautiful he was what with his pristine pale skin and ebony and cerulean hair only to shiver when his smoldering wheat gold eye met my steel blue ones.

“You must be Ford Ronnie told me you were waiting for me I apologize for the wait my nicotine habit gets in my way at the worst possible moments.” He said with a good natured laugh.

He sat down at the desk interlacing his gloved fingers and smiled “You look kinda of surprised am I not what you were expecting?”

I snapped out of my stupor and said “Uh…No. I just didn’t expect you to be so young Ronnie told me a tad bit about you but I guess I was expecting someone a little bit older.”

Bill smiled “Does my youthfulness bother you Ford?”

Goddamn that smile.

I quickly averted my eyes from the almost flirtatious smile and said “Of course not I have often learned not to judge someone’s experience using their age.”

Bill chuckled “Wise words indeed. If it makes you feel any better I am exactly forty years old I just have the luck of genetic and good health care to look as young as I do. My appearance  is what make me approachable to my younger staff and my age is what allows me to keep things running smoothly even if people think forty is still too young to be as rich as I am then again back in ye olden times anyone past forty was considered a fossil.”

I chuckled trying to loosen up and appear relaxed and said “Yeah life expectancy back then really made you consider your career choice my life would be almost half over back then.”

I tried to look Bill in the eye and found him reading my resume with a smile slowly getting bigger on his face with each page he scanned when he set the stack down and poked a button on an intercom saying “Ronnie could you come here for a moment?”

About two minutes later Ronnie walked in “Yes Bill?”

Bill smiled “Could you kindly let the other five gentleman know they are free to go.”

Ronnie grinned in a creepily knowing way and said “Of course.”

It seemed like she practically wanted to skip away as Bill smiled once more at me when suddenly there was a commotion and we could hear and angry man’s voice getting closer to the door before it burst open and the man who said I was going to be turned away snarled “You can’t do this this is not how a proper business man works!”

Bill just smirked “Of course I can it’s my business and I refuse to have an arrogant self-centered man like you or the others in my business especially if you’re going to bully and insult a genius like Ford when the only thing your judging him on his age. Perhaps try to come back with twelve Ph.D.’s and I might overlook your shit attitude until then 8-Ball can you kindly remove this man from my office before something unfortunate happens to him.”

What I had mistaken for a poorly made mannequin with sunglasses moved out of the chair it was sitting in and lurched over to the frighten man who was shouting warnings at it not to touch him only for the large scarred olive skinned brute to grab him with one his tree trunk like arms and carry him out like a sack of combative potatoes as Bill grinned in a humorous way like he wasn’t even mad and found this whole scene comical. Then again when thought about it did seem funny to me that a middle age man looking for a job with a rich influential man like Bill would act immature enough to be carried out by that ogre Bill called 8-Ball who was probably his personal bodyguard or head of security with how terrifying and quiet he was especially if someone as observant as me had been sitting in the same room with him and not even noticed him.

As soon as the man had been hauled away Ronnie smiled at us “Anything I can get you two while you talk?”

Bill smirked “Some tea and a plate of your almond cookies would be great Ronnie.”

Ronnie pouted “Bill I am not making a recipe I have little experience with I literally found it online two days ago and I am not confident enough in the quality to make them for a guest yet.”

Bill leaned back in his chair with a humorous smile on his face. Ronnie must be a long running maid or a close staff member to outright tell Bill no on something though seeing as she is the one I see most often I can only assume she is the overseer of all the maids since she talked about having to train maids before.

Bill sighed softly and looked at me “What would you like for a snack Ford? Anything’s possible to a point just don’t make it too difficult on Ronnie or you may get locked in the basement you first day on the job by a vengeful tiny head maid.”

I waved my hand dismissively “It okay I’ll just have what you’re having.

Ronnie snorted “Not very assertive this one just means Lazarus will have at least one habit to break him of. No one likes a submissive assistant you’ll learn that quick enough training with Lazzy.”

I felt my face heat up as Bill said “Make some snickerdoodles seeing as it was the first thing he picked off the tray you set out and a pot of chai tea.”

Ronnie nodded and left to complete her task closing the door.

“So what does this job entail that makes me such a good candidate.” I asked curiously.

Bill pushed my papers aside “Besides the beautiful academic record you have a personality that would fit well with my staff. We are not what you would call a normal group my staff are more a band of misfit’s society has deemed fit to demonize for going against the grain. 8-Ball here was a death row inmate for murdering three men who saw fit to beat a child to death for there so called disrespect of their elders.”

I jumped from when in the corner a small gruff voice whine “Boss no.”

I hadn’t even noticed him re-enter the room but Bill said softly “No one here is judging you 8-ball.”

I looked back at the large man “Honestly big guy my brother would have done the same or worse and knowing me I would have helped hide the bodies…or dissolved them I know a couple good chemical compositions to dissolve a human skeleton it more energy efficient than digging a hole and a whole lot quicker than burning a corpse less noticeable too.”

I looked around at the smirking pair and immediately felt my face heat up “Oh dear god I just sounded like a professional serial killer just now. I promise you I have never killed anyone this was all done in theory and college work.”

8-Ball grunted in the corner “I like him.”

Bill laughed “Yes this is what I mean by you being perfect for my staff one you have gained my bodyguards favor in record time and two you don’t think like a normal person you have studied things that a macabre or unusual and use them to further yourself instead of letting them sit and rot in the back of your mind like you’re ashamed of studying them in the first place. You have a brilliant beautiful mind Fordsy you will no doubt find friends and allies among my staff who will refuse to let you fail.”

I really didn’t know how to respond to Bill’s encouraging words. I guess no one has ever believed in me like that aside from Stan. No one has ever really gone out of their way to be my friend either most are too intimidated by my intelligence or just want to be an asshole and pick on me about everything from my polydactyl to me being nerdy. It felt comforting to know I would be working with people who society saw fit to cast aside much like how society used me and threw me aside when they ran me for all I had.

Suddenly the door opened and Ronnie came in pushing cart smiling and set a large plate of snickerdoodles on Bill’s desk as well as another tray with tea and cups before wheeling the cart over to 8-Ball and saying “Here hon figured you would eventually mosey on back after taking care of that obnoxious stiff so I went ahead and slices up some kiwi’s for you and got you a cup of Coke. You should really eat more than this sweetie but I’m not gonna force you just know the kitchen is open from sun up to sun down if you ever get hungry.”

8-Ball nodded and accept his snack when Ronnie looked at Bill “Should I call Lazarus and tell him to be in tomorrow for Fordsy’s training.”

Bill sighed “Probably be a good idea sooner we let him know the less I get yelled at by him for putting it off knowing him he going to want time to plan the training regimen for tomorrow and if we don’t give him ample time it’s my fault if he feels unprepared.”

Ronnie rolled her eyes and walked out making me look at Bill and ask “So does Ronnie call everyone by a nickname here?”

Bill chuckled “You will come to realize your real or shortened version of your name will rarely be used once the staff get to know you. Give or take how lazy I am with names I may conform to the staff’s nickname for you or give you one of my own. Most of us here don’t go by our real names anyway unless someone is scolding us or frustrated with us so don’t be surprised if you here a loud frustrate voice yelling William Pyramodious Cipher that’s just Lazarus getting ready to throw whatever he has in his hand at me. Most of us prefer nickname anyway for various reason like Ronnie’s name get exhausting to say in full and nobody knows 8-Balls real name except for me and that’s only because I was force to know it when I hired his lawyer to get him off death row. Lazarus is probably the only staff that doesn’t go strictly by a nickname but some people will affectionately call him Lazzy like you heard Ronnie do. To put it simple our nicknames are an escape from the names we are force to use to associate ourselves with the society that rejected us and in time you’ll coin one if not more also.”

I nodded accepting a cup of tea from Bill and asked “So what kind of business do you run?”

Bill dipped his cookie in his tea and took a bite “Oh run lots of things, lots of things. Most of my business centers on paranormal studies like demonology or cryptozoology. We study and educate the public on things like Wiccan and Pagan culture. Sometimes I fancy myself as a bit of a science aficionado especially when it concerns interdimensional travel which right now is little more than a pipe dream to some of us more enthusiastic scholars. I buy and trade occult items as a means of income as well as bullshit a bunch of other rich assholes into funding me because nothing screams a good day when you can sweet talk some other rich Kraut out of his undeserved profit.”

Bill was way more eccentric than previously thought but honestly I couldn’t help but sympathize with him due to how society treated me and Stan.

“So umm where are you from since I sounds like you’re not born in Germany?” I asked kinda seeming to notice an accent when he talked fast one he seemed to try to force out of his voice when he articulated his sentences.

Bill chuckled “Most people get the evasive answer I’m European but honestly I hail from Transylvania a region is central Romania y’know where the legend of Dracula comes from. I like to keep my accent on the down low because either people complain about working with a foreign business man here or sometimes my accent gets too thick for people to understand me if I let it get away from me.”

Seemed understandable since we had to conform to certain things in Germany as well like some old timers not willing to speak English to us so we had to learn German to communicate with anyone who was not willing to speak our language which usually turned out to be ninety percent of your elderly German men. Bill seemed reasonably understanding about me being American and was far more pleasant than any other business heads I had tried to sell myself too. This job sounded a lot more fulfilling then I had previously thought and I was almost impatient about starting. Bill and I talked for a bit more discussing things like his supernatural studies which made him laugh when I told him I was someone who found the supernatural a riveting area of study making him say that was just another reason he liked me making my face heat up.

Finally Ronnie came in smiling “Bill let the poor boy go home Lazarus will also be pissed if he’s tired tomorrow for training.”

Bill pulled the curtain back and whistled “Oops. Didn’t realize it got that late.”

He turned back to me and handed me a gold key “Here’s a house key for tomorrow don’t worry about knocking just let yourself in Lazarus should be waiting for you in the library. He will be expecting you around noon but feel free to show up earlier Lazarus is usually here at around seven in the morning after getting his daughter off to school.”

I nodded and Bill stood up walking to the front door with me as I turned to face him and stuck out my hand “It was good meeting you Bill and I look forward and am thankful for the opportunity to work for you.”

Bill smiled and gripped my hand like he was going to shake it but suddenly brought it up to his mouth and lightly kissed it before letting go and saying “It was a pleasure talking to you and also look forward to utilizing your talents in making things run smoothly around here.”

For the umpteenth time this whole evening my face flared up with heat and I had to tell myself it was probably just a cultural difference like the Italians actually kissing your cheeks as a greeting. I exited the house and walked to my car turning my cellphone on to see I had three text messages from Stan one telling me his clock out time one after he got home asking when I would be home and another assuming I got the job if I was out so late or with a annoyed emoticon saying I better not be getting drunk because I lucked out on an easy job. I rolled my eyes at the last text and texted him that I was just leaving and I would be home in a little bit. He texted me back a thumbs up emoticon and I turn the car on and pulled out heading home. I finally hit the parking lot of our duplexes and walked inside as Stan walked out of the kitchen carrying a spatula and smelling of cooked meat and seasonings and smiled.

“So I take it someone has a job now cause you don’t look pissed or disappointed?” He asked his eyes scoping out my expression.

I smiled “Yes you knucklehead I got the job I will tell you about it once I get whatever the delicious smell is in my stomach.”

Stan grinned a big wide dopey grin and proceeded to finish with his cooking and we sat down to a meal of steak sandwiches as I told him about the event of today.

Stan swallowed the mouthful of food he had in his mouth and whistled in an impressed manner “Man sounds like you have the cream of the crop kind of boss lets you call him by his first name AND is an eccentric wino though I would be careful Ford…”

I lifted an eyebrow “Why?”

Stan put on a serious air and said “Cute nerd like you whose already caught the bosses eye well I have to say that kinda the opening of 50 Shades of Grey right there so be careful Ford eccentric man like him might haul you off to his sex dungeon in the basement.”

I choked on a bite of my sandwich and glared at Stan who smiled like he was the picture of innocence and brotherly concern and snapped “I am professional Stanley even I know it’s wrong to get romantically involved with my boss I would never be that scandalous.”

Stan smirked “I will be upfront and honest I would let my boss bend me over a barstool in a heartbeat I mean being all professional and shit is good and all but hey if I could date my boss or have an eccentric millionaire sugar daddy well life would just be handing me more reasons to live.”

I tried not glaring at him too hard hearing the underlying crack at his depression and finished my food. I took our plates and started washing them when Stan came up from behind and started kissing my neck and slowly grinding against my back.

I finished the last dish and turned around cupping his face and kissing him on the mouth the kiss soon getting heated when Stan moans in my ear “Hey Sixer I know you’re scared to let me bang you but would you be opposed to having your way with me since I’m not a virgin?”

I was taken aback by the suggestion but I had to admit it was a tempting offer especially since Stan always seemed so dominate with me. I couldn’t help but dumbly nod as Stan led me to his bedroom and laid on the bed smiling flirtatiously at me making me feel not just warm in my face but all over the heat pooling into my groin as I crawled on the bed running my hands over his wide muscular chest before leaning down and proceeding to kiss him feverishly as I undid his belt and he nimbly undid the buttons on my vest before undoing my tie and my button up his warm hands sliding it off my body as we part so he could remove his own shirt. We spend about twenty minutes groping each other kissing and getting out of our clothes when finally both of us were naked and breathing heavily.

I looked Stan sweaty muscular body over when I smiled and asked “Lube?”

Stan smiled and fished around in the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube tossing it to me. I uncapped it and coated two fingers in the cold slippery gel and rubbed them against his entrance teasingly before pushing both in at the same time causing Stan to gasp and moan. It was easy to tell Stan wasn’t a virgin he didn’t take much preparation before his impatient whines started up so I pulled out my fingers and coated my erection with lube and positioned myself between his legs looking down at the horny mess I had turned Stan into and slowly eased myself inside of him seeing his back arch and his mouth hang open. His legs wrapped around my waist as I leaned into him and began moving my hips watching my tough as nails brother melt underneath me his submissive expression so alien compared to the wolfish smirk he wore when messing with me and I couldn’t help but find it beautiful. I sped up my thrusts feeling the sweat drip down my face and splatter my glasses realizing I had forgotten to take them off and Stan never pointed them out when Stan who had started to pump his own cock let out a low pleased growl and came on his stomach as I followed close behind accidentally not pulling out in time and coating Stan ass in semen.

I flopped down next to him as he looked over at me with a big dopey grin and said “I could get used to this arrangement until you comfortable switching it up.”

I chuckled “Yeah seeing you make those adorable sub faces is something I could get used to.”

Stan pushed me playfully and said in a mock threatening voice “You won’t be laughing when I am railing your nice ass and you’re making those faces Poindexter.”

We laid there getting our bearings before getting up to go take a shower because I told Stan we smell and feel gross. Part of me couldn’t help but feel at peace while the other part of me was nervous how long this would last but for the time being I was complacent to let Stan take care of me show me the kind of love that I never thought I would ever be worthy of.


End file.
